Formation properties can be measured during the excavation of a wellbore, or shortly thereafter, through the use of tools integrated into the bottomhole assembly in a process known as logging while drilling (LWD). The LWD process allows the properties of a formation to be measured before drilling fluids invade deeply. Further, many wellbores prove to be difficult to measure with conventional wireline tools, especially highly deviated wells. In these situations, the use of LWD measurements ensures that at least some measurement of the subsurface is captured in the event that wireline operations are not possible. Timely LWD data can also be used to guide well placement so that the wellbore remains within the zone of interest or in the most productive portion of a reservoir, such as in highly variable shale reservoirs. Currently, LWD tools are capable of producing the energy necessary to measure properties of fast formations and small boreholes. However, increased energy is required to collect quality measurements in difficult logging conditions such as in slow formations and large boreholes.